


I Speak For the Nameless (let me out)

by TideNightWalker



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Cussing, Fix-It of Sorts, Infinity Gems, Multi, No Smut, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Time Travel Fix-It, wheee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/TideNightWalker
Summary: “You say I’m dangerous// I speak for the nameless// I fly with the vultures// I be with them bangers// If change don’t come// then change won’t come// The bands make ‘em dance and the rain gon’ come//Am I passing up into the light?// Look into your eyes// All the world is out of your hands// You got to die a little if you wanna live// Change come to pass// Change come to pass//You’d best be ready for it.”-“Let Me Out” -Gorillaz, Humanz (2017)





	I Speak For the Nameless (let me out)

**Author's Note:**

> EPIC SPOILER WARNING AHEAD!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING
> 
>  
> 
> Ok so i was both incredibly sad and incredibly angry at the ending to Infinity War, so I decided to devote my time to speculating what Avengers 4 may hold. This is a one or two-shot for now, I don’t really know how much I’ll write for this… 
> 
> A note before we begin- I’m shit at writing fight scenes, so there will be none! I repeat, NONE. Sorry! 
> 
> Chapter Titles are songs i could totally see as being background music for the chapter.

Christian was eating dinner with his parents when it happened.

 

There was a rumbling sound coming from outside. His father suddenly stood up quickly and stumbled out of the room. His mother frowned and followed after him.

 

After a minute, Christian heard a loud roar outside. Christian dashed outside to find a large spaceship hovering outside. A large hangar-typer door opened and out jumped a mischievous-looking girl and a serious boy, both with ruffled brown-blonde-red hair, dark brown eyes, and green patches of skin against the paleness of the rest of their skin.

 

“Uncle Wiz!” The girl, who had a green patch over one of her eyes, shouted. “Long time, no see!”

 

Christian’s father cringed. “Hello, Eli.”

 

Eli Quill grinned at his uncomfortableness as her parents dived out of the ship behind her.

 

“Good evening, Strange!” Peter Quill greeted with a terrible British accent, looking just as mischievous as his daughter, minus the green patches. Gamora Quill rolled her eyes behind her husband, her eyes as dark as her children’s.

 

Stephen Strange groaned.

 

David Quill, the serious boy with green spots on his face that looked like constellations, made his way to Christian. Christian smiled as his boyfriend hugged him.

 

“Hey, Strange,” David huffed.

 

“Hello to you too, Quill.”

 

“What seems to be the problem, Quills?” Stephen groused.

 

Peter grinned lopsidedly. “Well, Eli and David proposed a mission. They decided they needed a few of their friends.”

 

Eli piped up from beside Peter. “David’s just as big of a sap as Mom is, so his first idea was to bring Christian along.”

 

Gamora flicked her daughter on the side of the head.

 

“And why can’t you and your ‘Guardians’ go on this mission?” Stephen asked, looking suspiciously to David and Christian.

 

Peter’s face dropped its grin. “There have been a ton of reports from all over the galaxy noting a few people fading away into a bunch of dust. No rhyme, no reason, just- poof!”

 

Stephen looked at the ground. “Our future is losing its hold.”

 

“They’re the only ones that don’t exist that far back in the past,” Gamora explained. “They’re the only ones who can make sure that our future stays intact.”

 

Stephen was silent for a few moments. “Who else are they bringing?”

 

Eli stepped forward with a grin.

 

“We got a whole list planned, Uncle Wiz!”

 

“Like?” Stephen implored.

 

“Uh…” Eli faded off.

 

They spent the rest of the night inside discussing which of the next generation would accompany them. The only requirement was to have parents that had faded. That single requirement took Violet, Maria and James Stark off the table, as well as John Rogers, Maggie Rogers, Rose Foster and Donna Foster. Mary Parker-Jones, Fade Maximoff, and Anthony Maximoff weren’t considered, as they all deemed them, too young.

 

So, that left Cassie Lang and Prince  Nakiari.  They both ended up accepting, and thus accompanied Eli, David, and Christian to fix time.

 

Nakiari looked out of place on a spaceship, wearing traditional Wakandan clothes to soothe the undoubtedly tense nerves of the Wakandans. “Seeing familiar clothes,” he explained, “will hopefully allow Okoye and her warriors to be less suspicious of us.” Everyone suspected that his father told him that, as Nakiari much rather preferred the casual “American” clothing his fathers brought back from trips.

 

But, whatever he thought would work.

 

So, the group of kids set off, using prototype tech from Stark Industries. As they made their way through a gold-red portal thing, they closed their eyes and hoped to whatever god or gods may be out there that the slightly questionable technology would work.Thankfully, they came out on the other side with a calm ‘pop’ sound, and the portal closed behind them. David, the pilot, yelled back to his friends.

 

“Titan’s just ahead. Looks like Stark, Parker-Jones and the princess did it,” He snarked.

 

“My aunt knows more about technology than anyone on the planet,” Nakiari quipped. “If anyone could build a time machine, it would be her.”

 

Before David could growl that the technology outside of earth was much more advanced than anything on earth, Cassie (who was dubbed the unofficial leader) piped up. 

 

“How about we don’t fight, okay guys?” Cassie sighed. “We’ve got a long journey ahead of us. David, what’s our ETA to Stark?”

 

“Approximately 2 minutes.” David sounded almost disappointed.

 

“Jesus, we’re that close?” Christian exclaimed. “I thought I had more time to prepare to see young Uncle Stark.”

 

“Oh boo-hoo, I thought I had more time to prepare to deal with his giant ego,” Nakiari huffed. 

 

The kids were interrupted by a whirring noise and yelling.

 

“We’re here,” David deadpanned.

 

Cassie stood up. “Eli and I will go and get Stark and Nebula. All of you, stay here.”

 

Eli followed her out of the ship, and down onto the dusty ground of Titan. Stark and Nebula were waiting there. “He’s injured,” Nebula reported emotionlessly. “He’s Terran. He’ll need medical attention immediately.”

 

Cassie nodded, and took Stark’s arm under hers and began partially dragging him to their ship. Eli wandered after her, making sure Nebula didn’t run off. They got onto the ship with no escapees or deaths, so Eli considered it a win.

 

When Stark was set down on one of the benches, Christian immediately got to work healing him. “Being the kid of an egotistical surgeon has its perks,” He often says. Once everyone was inside, David set off for Earth.

 

Stark struggled to sit up. “W-whe-where are we going?” His voice was almost a melancholy whisper.

 

“We’re going to T-Earth, Mr. Iron Man,” Eli hushed him, pushing him back down to rest. “And you’re injured, you should continue to rest.”

 

Stark huffed and laid back down. He slept the entire way to Earth. The others were thankful for some peace and quiet, but there was nowhere for the kids to talk about their plan, because Nebula didn’t sleep. Eli wished she hadn’t forgotten that detail about her aunt.

 

So, it was whispers for know, and Nakiari whispered what they could call themselves when they got to Earth- The Kid Avengers.

 

Cassie hissed at him. “That’s stupid.”

 

Eli piped up. “How about The Revengers?”

 

Cassie sighed. "Already been used."

 

David snorted. “The Kidvengers.”

 

Even though David meant it as a joke, the kids weren't aware of what would come. They continued on their path, and would soon be known by the younger versions of their family as the "Kidvengers."

 

There was no way it was worse or more pretentious than “Guardians of the Galaxy,” right?

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos give me life


End file.
